


Take Ten

by Darkorangecat (Calacious)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Prompt writings, Short, Various situations, some silly some sad some angsty some ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Darkorangecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much can be communicated through just one word? How about ten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this work of fiction. No profit, monetary or otherwise, is being made through the writing of this.
> 
> A/N: My third ten sentence offering (two more to go) toward the fifty sentence challenge borrowed from UmbrataLupus. Check out her Teen Wolf fifty word challenge, "50 Words, 50 Moments." This one is 21-30 - 1-10 are found in my Sons of Anarchy story, 11-20 are found in my Twilght story, 31-40 are found in my Criminal Minds story.

**#21 Quiet::**

It's in moments like these – tucked safely beneath the threadbare sheet, surrounded by darkness and the quiet, just before the Dursleys wake – that Harry's most grateful.

**#22 Quirks::**

Ronald Weasley watches his father out of the corner of his eye, because he doesn't want to let on that he's watching him. His father's talking about some new found Muggle contraption that's captured his interest, hands flailing and face rapt with awe and excitement. Ron can't help but shake his head and smile. His dad might be considered odd by some, but to Ron, he's one of a kind, and an amazing man.

**#23 Question::**

Hermione has an insatiable thirst for knowledge, and, though she knows that it bugs most of her classmates and her professors, she can't keep her hand down – it itches to be raised, even if she sits on it.

"Miss Granger?" Professor Snape pinches the bridge of his nose, and Hermione bites her bottom lip, but she has to ask, because she doesn't want to make a mistake, doesn't want to be wrong.

"But doesn't adding frog's bile to a potion which contains frog warts negate the . . ."

"Miss Granger, if that had been so, the instructions would not have directed you to add the frog's bile in the first place. Trust, pray tell, that the witch who wrote your potions tome, and your instructor," Professor Snape says as he looms over her, and Hermione leans back, her mouth open in a little, 'O.'

"Yes, Professor."

She makes a mental note to do some research in the library after dinner, and adds the frog bile, carefully noting how it affects the potion as it's added.

**#24 Quarrel::**

"For the last time, Ron, Crookshanks is a cat, it's only natural that he's chasing after your stupid rat," Hermione shouts.

Harry ducks his head and sneaks out of the common room – away from the warpath.

**#25 Quitting::**

It's simply not an option, quitting, not when the entire wizarding world is resting on his shoulders. Harry takes a deep breath, steels himself, and faces his destiny.

**#26 Jump::**

Ginny doesn't like to jump to conclusions, but when she sees Ron and Draco sitting together with their heads bent over a text in the library, she's hard-pressed to do anything else, and rushes to share the news with Hermione who is sure to be crushed when she learns that Ron and Draco are 'together.' Why else would her brother be spending time with the blonde Slytherin if he wasn't dating the snob?

**#27 Jester ::**

Voldemort likes entertainment just as much as everyone else does. Can he help it that he finds it entertaining when Peter squeals like the rat that he is? Who needs a court jester when he's got minions, and the ability to torture them with a single word and a well-pointed wand?

"Let the games begin."

**#28 Jousting::**

"Now, take jousting, that's a sport," Nearly Headless Nick was saying to the Bloody Baron and he walked right through Luna who shivered, but couldn't have agreed more. Jousting was a very good sport.

**#29 Jewel::**

Dumbledore looked out over the sea of faces – children who would not long remain children – and wondered how many of them would survive the upcoming war. It pained his heart, but there was nothing he could do to stem the tide of time or stop the hand of fate.

And there sat Harry Potter, a jewel among his students. And with his friends, invincible.

**#30 Just::**

"Just, leave me alone," Harry said to the boy who tugged at his sleeve, wanting an autograph. He was tired and it was late and he just wanted to be left alone, to be normal for just a little while longer.

* * *


End file.
